


emptying my dead drafts

by hydreig0n



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydreig0n/pseuds/hydreig0n
Summary: 1 - [AOT] Titan!Eren AU. long fic. (3.1k). 2018.2 - [Pokémon] F!Trainer OC long fic. (5k). 2018.3 - [Tower of God] Jyu Viole Grace intro. arc AU. (1k>). 2018.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Wide, feral, green eyes open drowsily, sunlight filtering through the thick canopy of trees and illuminating a huge humanoid face. Long, pointed ears swivel left and right, examining the area around the large being. A lipless maw opens in a yawn expelling large bursts of steam into the air. The creature is surrounded by dense trees on all sides and with a smooth effort it pulls itself up, fifteen-meters at full height, and peers over the forest.

This is what it has been waking up to every day for what seems like an eternity. The only memories it retains about itself is the feeling of gazing up at those very same trees instead of towering over them. Currently, the rest of its knowledge is that it is part of the species known as the Titans. Titans are disgusting beings: ugly and misshapen, they have no conscience or sentient thoughts and exist only to kill and devour Humans. All attempts at communication have failed.

Humans, on the other hand, are a fickle species, but easily much better than the Titans. Most things its learned about itself are from examining Human things and somehow understanding their writings, the odd scribbles making almost perfect sense in its mind. They are far smaller and weaker than its kin—how it loathes referring to itself as the same as those crazed animals—but much smarter. It has seen proof by how some Humans cut through the air on invisible strings and are able to kill Titans. (Yes, its knowledge was limited; sighting Humans was a rare thing for it, after all.)

It wasn’t quite sure where it belonged in this world. It knew for a fact that it wasn’t simply just a titan, and definitely not a human. Then what? Were there other things out there?

Ever since the beginning, it has been observing. There is no telling how long it has been since “the beginning” but it feels like forever. It saw both sides of the war, the humans, fighting brutally, but slowly losing the battle against what they called the Titans. The Titans; devouring humans even if their consumptions bring nothing except the pain of retching up their corpses later.

The first memory the beast has is of waking up to the whisper of a name:

_Eren._

It supposes its name is Eren. The name fits it like a glove, something you would wear to keep out the cold reality or keep in the reality that it is a cold creature. Eren wishes it understood more. More about what it was, what the world was, if it had a purpose?

Leaning back, the titan closes its eyes for a moment, watching. Listening, feeling; and a string on strange scenes flicker through his mind, too fast for him to fully understand them and bringing unwanted emotions.

[Everyone knows why you don’t make a weak person strong. Why you don’t nourish their potential or help them find their way. Why you don’t act when you see them reaching out, why you let them fight their own battles. Yes, everyone knows you don’t make a weak person strong because when they become strong, the world will quake beneath their feet, the sun will dim in their brilliance and the universe itself will hold its breath for it _knows_ that they are not to be messed with.

Those born already gifted with abilities cannot hold a candle to their power because they have not **suffered** for it. They have not fought every day, tooth and nail, just for the chance to be somebody. So you never make a weak person strong, because if you give them as much as the tiniest spark of hope, they will cherish it and then themselves and then they will spit their blood, get off the ground, put on a show like no other; and either blow the world away or go down fighting it.] 

Eren gets those moments less and less now. For better or for worse, it is not quite sure.

Stretching, there is a brief moment of silence as the very world around it seems to move slowly, Eren languidly crouches before leaping up and lunging forward. It can feel the muscles rippling beneath flesh as powerful strides send it gliding forward, manoeuvring around trees and bending its ankles just so that its steps made only a muffled thump-thump-thump instead of a deafening bang. Today, Eren is aiming to stop by the water, before moving further than ever before and expanding its horizons. Maybe even finding something new to observe, more situations with some variety or simulation. Puffs of hot air escape its slightly opened jaw, revealing razor sharp teeth and a lipless maw. The sun has risen now and it fills Eren with energy, warmth thrumming beneath its skin.

Being a titan meant that Eren's body didn't actually need food nor water. It found that the sun provided most of its energy and though it could still remain active after dark, the day was when his body felt really, fully alive and functioning at its highest. A strong, bloody scent suddenly hit the beast's nose and it almost immediately veered left, the odour delicious and alluring as shown by the drops of saliva that dripped from its mouth onto the ground. Eren forced its legs back towards the path it was following, and as soon as the clear lake came into sight, dunked its head under, effectively muting the smell and startling some nearby animals.

Eren remained there until it was sure that the scent was gone, and then a bit longer because it was hot out and gargantuan titan lungs had more than enough oxygen to last. (Enough in fact, that the animals started to return to their drinks, sensing its disinterest in them.)

However, even if it had no need for food nor water, the only real problem it had when it came down to survival was the fact that everytime a titan so much as got in a ten-meter radius, Eren, or more specifically his body, went berserk.

Eren was normally passive, preferring to stay far away from both Titans and Humans, though it admitted that the Humans had peeked its interest. Unlike Titans, Humans had personality, and they interacted with each other. But whenever it did go near other Titans, things quickly turned chaotic. Its body felt the irritating and constant edge of fending off the urge to just run and tear every single titan to pieces, feel their blood spray on his face and relish in their agony, feasting on victory.

It was easier to tolerate at first, near the time when it first woke up in the forest, and it did attempt to communicate with Titans. Eren knew it was futile, but it still hoped for some time, even after its many failures at receiving a reaction, that maybe they had experienced the same thing. As time passed, the urge grew stronger and one day when it spotted a small 7-meter walking around with no others, Eren gave into temptation and in seconds a large fist slammed into the smaller titan's skull, giving it almost no time to react before its head was detached from its body and went rolling into the woods with the force of the momentum. To Eren, who had never seen violence as such, it should have been terrifying to see the spine of its victim and feel their blood on its face.

[Red. Red everywhere. On the walls, on the floors, dripping from his companions broken bodies. Horror wells up in him when he realizes that it's dripping from him too. The syringe comes closer and everything goes dark.]

But instead, there's only a strange sort of rightness about it and adrenaline course through Eren's veins as it leans forward instinctively and bites down into warm flesh, tearing a piece of it away. It's only the disgust in its mouth that Eren experiences while chewing, that fully allow it to realize the extent of what its been doing and snap out of the strange trance, spitting the remaining skin out.

Eren jerked away, disoriented, as conflicting emotions fought in his brain. Part of it wanted to keep destroying the body, make sure there was **nothing** left, but another part told it that this was wrong, why was it eating another Titan? Why was he devouring his own kind?

The problem was solved for it when an arm lashed out and hit his cheekbone hard, smashing it almost completely. Eren howled in pain and suddenly the rage was back, tearing at him full force as he stared down at the struggling 7-meter still trapped beneath his foot, but now with a fully regrown head and body.

Why wasn’t it dead? The green-eyed Titan hit it almost everywhere and blood spilled across the clearing, the healing mist of both Titan rising into the air, but the smaller Titan still remained stubbornly alive.

This was when Eren first saw what the humans were capable of up close. It heard them coming from about a mile away and it decided to not take chances, running into the trees. Being in an area where the trees easily dwarfed even it, the Titan clambered up a tree, leaving the smaller one just recovering slowly enough to not see where Eren had hidden. Just then the whistling sound picked up and Eren found out that it was not in fact the humans communicating, but flying.

It started in awe as they seemed to flow into the clearing as if they were the very land it walked on, green cloaks billowing in the breeze and making the group seem ethereal.

Then the 7-meter surged up from the ground and charged. If it had been genuinely fighting Eren before, then now it was truly fighting the humans with a strange desperation. The beast above barely refrained from crying out a warning when the other Titan’s hand closed around a human, squishing it. This was going to be a bloodbath.

However, it’s companions were not going to stand there and take that. With a loud cry of rage for ones so small, a squadron of the larger group broke off and attack viciously, slicing the tendons in the Titan’s ankles and sending it sprawling. Eren hoped they would escape, but doubted they could kill it when itself failed.

They surprised it once more when one launched up and brought their blades down in a strike to the back of the neck, sending the nape of the seven-meter flying. Instead of standing back up, the body steamed and then dissolved completely. Eren watched from above transfixed, listening into their conversation and attempting to understand.

“Dammit!” the scout who finished off the titan roared, kicking the ground in frustration. “We could’ve been faster!”

“Calm down, Taran, there was nothing else we could have done,” a girl with cool brown eyes and a short stature spoke up, placing her hand on her teammate’s shoulder to calm him, “it was our first real mission and we were unprepared.”

The sound of a 3DMG echoed throughout the clearing and two feet landed on the ground smoothly, gears snapping back into place in the gear as if nothing had happened to even remotely rumple the man attached to it.

“Cadets, what the fuck was that? Care to tell me why you broke position?”

“Captain.” Grey Eyes saluted smoothly.

“You waiting for an invitation? Explain or cleaning duty for the rest of the year.” Their captain was a tall and intimidating man, with sunken eyes and a gaze that seemed to freeze the blood in your veins.

"An explanation?! How can you ask that when we just saw our teammate die, while we could only stand by and do nothing!" Taran stopped mid-rant, his voice dropping down a few octaves until it was nothing more than an ice-cold whisper, "was all our training for shit?"

The clearing below was deadly silent and Commander Shadis weighed his options, before turning around and whistling for his horse. "Mission's over. We head back tonight, and if anyone pulls another stunt like that, the offer for cleaning duty still stands."

Taran bit his tongue, hissing the word _coward_ under his breath. His companion placed her hand on his shoulder once more, grounding him.

"Lara, you know he was wrong to not call that out. Don't try to placate me," he shrugged her hand off, and the girl, Lara, sighed through her nose. Their commander was probably right about the fact that there was no saving that kid and that what they had done had not only risked their lives but the lives of everyone around them. Even a single person breaking position could easily lead to a pandemonium. The boy who died had just been placed on their team, and though they didn't know him very well, he was a nice guy. But of course, there was no getting that through Taran's thick skull.

"Nevermind that," she said instead, ignoring his stricken look. "And stop. You know that's not what I meant. I mean, did you really look at that Titan? Before we even came into the clearing it was slightly unsteady and weak on its feet. As if someone had fought it before. WHICH—before you shoot my idea down—is actually probable, because have you SEEN the amounts of steam that drew our attention in the first place?"

"Wherever you're going with this, no." Taran deadpanned.

Lara paused conspiratorially, to add some dramatic effect. "What if someone was helping us from the outside?"

"What if there was a good Titan?"

"By The Walls, save us.” Taran groaned.

Eren was both puzzled, fascinated and slightly afraid at the same time. First of all, something much weaker than it had tried to take a bite, and try as it did if it weren't for those humans coming along, Eren would not have been able to kill it. He watched as the small ones sliced the tendons in the feet and then the nape. It figured only one of those places could be the weak spot, considering all its efforts went in vain when it had targetted the jugular or heart as it has seen animals do.

Second of all, it was no longer at the top of the food chain. Now there was something that could challenge it and actually do damage. Two things in fact: other Titans would not hesitate to knaw on it if it attacked, and humans. Small, seemingly puny, humans that could take down beast over 15x their height. Eren felt more intrigued now than it had in a long time. 

Eren's jaws curved upward in what could only be described as a terrifying smile.

⇎ ⇏ ⇐ ⇑ ⇒ ⇓ ⇔ ⇕ ⇖ ⇗ ⇘ ⇙ ⇚ ⇛

[INTERNAL MONOLOGUE/ALTERNATE TAKE]

The group seemed to settle somewhat after this and most mounted their horses before riding off shortly.

Eren finally lowered itself from the high branches of the tree and allowed the breath that it had been holding in fear of being seen out. The gargantuan’s interest was officially, peaked. But it was still wary.

It had severely wanted to go down and examine these ‘humans’ closer, but suspected that they would not share its joy of discovering there was something sentient other than itself.

Instead, they would probably attempt to kill Eren who was still sloppy and inexperienced when it came to fighting. Also, it looked almost identical to a titan, the few differences being its lack of abnormal over or under-weight features and striking green eyes. To them Eren was just another Titan.

The beast arrived at the conclusion that titans had been antagonizing humans for a long and were greatly mistrusted, judging by the conversation the two small ones had. But humans also seemed to be learning and developing killing machines to eliminate the titans, so what did that say about their race?

⇎ ⇏ ⇐ ⇑ ⇒ ⇓ ⇔ ⇕ ⇖ ⇗ ⇘ ⇙ ⇚ ⇛

A titan rushes through the forest, not making a sound.

Of course, a silent Titan is practically unheard of, but Eren had long perfected this very useful skill around seven years ago, coincidentally the same day two very different species almost met on peaceful terms and a shared enemy.

Green eyes eagerly follow their source of entertainment. Long ears swivel attentively, listening closely. Powerful limbs smoothly propel and haul a gargantuan body through the air and solidly grip branches.

Far bellow, a group of humans rush their horses forward keeping in a tight formation, the one in the lead barking orders at his companions. Eren smirks at their paranoia, finding it comical that a titan had been following them for a solid hour without drawing any attention, but a single out of place person would draw the attention of the generals quicker than they rode their horses.

 _It’s odd today,_ Eren thinks idly. _They are rushing more than usual._ It realizes that it will have to veer off course soon, the Walls are approaching rapidly and years of experience have tought Eren that even he could not survive against the legions of men the Humans would send after it if they noticed it skulking around near their precious defense.

Eren hauls itself up over a tree, taking a break when it notices the small dot in the distance that makes up Humanity’s lair. It has been running for long enough and it would like to able to return home by nightfall, even if it meant skipping the usual expedition scan.

Every time an expedition goes out, Eren preforms his “scan” of items it can scoundrel, a scan of anything at all, really. Humans may not realize this, but the trail they leave behind is painfully obvious from the smell the gases of their gear leave behind.

Eren looks up just in time to see a large chunk of rubble sail through the air and land not too far from it. There is only structure that could produce a piece of rubble that big and shock rushes through its veins when it realizes that there must be something damaging the wall

[Eren has always been alone. As far back as it can remember—loneliness. However, one-day things begin to change with the discovery of the walls; it may not be as alone as it thought. Then the knowledge that others like it exist, similar, yet completely savage and lacking any sort of goal other than to kill and kill and kill. The world needs to be purged of such creatures. Now, there are a small group of humans following him—as they've dubbed it—and suddenly he becomes Jeager: Humanity's Last Hope.]


	2. Pokémon F!Trainer OC

Third Person’s POV (Rayzel)

Rayzel is eleven and surfing across the wide expanse of the ocean on Whiscash, laughing joyfully and revelling in the feeling of the wind ripping through her hair and the seaspray on her face and just the sheer beauty of being so free and surrounded by her Pokémon—when she first meets Alain.

She notices when she feels an unnaturally strong breeze overhead and catches sight of a Charizard cruising through the skies, with who she assumes is its trainer riding on it. He seems not to have noticed her yet and Whiscash, as if sensing her discomfort, makes an inquiring noise in the back of her throat, wondering if she's okay. Leaning forward, Rayzel takes in a big breath of air and places her hand on Whishcash’s forehead, sliding it down a little.

Whishcash seems to understand and dives smoothly under the waves, swimming at a slow pace. Underwater Rayzel can avoid talking to the person and look at all the Pokémon swimming; she can see Kingdra guarding a cave, Magikarp swimming by, the glow of Lanturn lights near the sea floor and even a pod of Wailord and Wailmer swim by. A Sharpedo shoots past her and she sees it only for a brief split second before it disappears, going too fast to slow down enough for her to get a good glance. 

Pyukumuku suddenly surges up from her hood where it was napping, complaining to her about not giving any warning before the dive, then jumps out and clings to Whiscash, enjoying the feeling of being underwater but not wanting to get swept off in the current. Rayzel scratches the back of her head sheepishly because she may or may not have forgotten that Bunny wasn't in her Pokéball yet.

Feeling her lungs strain, Rayzel taps Whiscash again and they rise back out of the water, and nearly cause the previously mentioned trainer to fall off his Charizard. I guess he did see me, she assumes because he's flown closer to the water and seemed to be slightly peering down.

It would be rude to just dive back underwater now that they're aware of each other's presence. Rayzel hasn't actually talked to anyone in a while so she sucks in a deep breath through her nose and says what she hopes is a good conversation starter.

"Hey." There is a long pause in between the greeting and the answer.

"Oh, sorry yes, hello." 

She fumbles, not ready for an answer, "It's an um- nice day to be out."

He nods, finally turning his sidelong look away from her and she takes the moment to study him. He has black hair and blue eyes, wearing cliché trainer clothes, but it's the fact that he actually looks quite worse for wear that draws her attention. His Charizard is in a similar state and it would make sense that maybe they were just returning from a battle—except for the fact that they're in the middle of the ocean and that he looks equally as beat up. This suggests that he may have been in a real fight. Rayzel is instantly wary and picks him apart with her eyes; the second most worrying thing is the Mega Stone on his wrist.

"My name is Alain and this is Charizard," he gives her a hand to shake but Rayzel only nods. "What are you doing out here." He says it dangerously.

Wrong move. She thinks. Don't try to pick my brain.

She knows instantly that he wants her gone for some reason, that he is hiding something or thinks she is hiding something and intends to get it. Rayzel has used the technique herself plenty of times: keep it inconspicuous. Study body movement, ask causal questions, come to your own conclusions, some guesswork and you can construct a fairly accurate mindset.

The girl shifts her weight slightly and Whischash instantly banks to the left, the distance between them and Alain rising. She growls at the opposing Charizard.

"What do you want," Rayzel asks in an equal tone, however now warily. 

Alain's own Charizard bares its teeth in a challenge and Alain shouts from across the waves.

”Continue your mission elsewhere, I have direct orders from Lysandre! Don’t you or anyone else from Team Flare try to interfere with my business.”

Lysandre? Team Flare? Sir, should I be concerned. None of those names are familiar to her but Rayzel makes a note to do some digging later.

Whiscash suddenly tenses up and dives towards the Charizard, just gliding to the left of the Fire-Type and Rayzel jolts, not expecting the sudden movement and puts Bunny into her hood.

“Minamo, calm down.” Minamo shivers restlessly.

A greenish light lights up the area to her right and Rayzel takes a split second to understand then yells “Go!” With a note of urgency she didn’t know she had. Minamo shoots off rapidly and Bunny makes a distressed sound near her ear. 

The dragon claw causes a huge splash of water that she can feel from afar and when it clears Alain looks dazed and his Charizard’s breath is visible from there, the flame of his tail burning dimly. Still, the idiot urges it on. 

Rayzel decides then and there that enough is enough. Whiscash seems to agree and glides forward, which ends up in them having to fire off a Hydro-Pump at nearly point blank range, knocking out the Charizard completely. Minamo fires off another one to cushion their fall and Allain tumbles off completely, weakly tapping a Pokéball and thankfully returning his Fire-Type.

He hits the water hard and starts sinking and Rayzel is forced to dive off Whiscash. It could have been an easy rescue, but he decided it would be a good idea to wear a thick coat in the middle of the ocean and as a result, she has to wrap her arms around his waist and drag him and his sopping coat upwards.

Once there, the brunette gratefully collapses on Minamo, panting heavily and allowing the Pokémon to drag the other Trainer the rest of the way. Rayzel leans into her Water-Type who leans back and Bunny pops out to help her trainer. The pyukumuku shifts onto the chest of the irritating Trainer and slaps his face a few times.

Allain makes a groaning noise but otherwise starts breathing, which is generally a good sign. Ignoring her burning muscles, Rayzel pulls his coat off to let it dry and digs a Pokéball out of her bag. She brings it closer and whispers something into it, to which it quietly vibrates in approval.

There’s a flash of light, and suddenly a Kantonian Vulpix is standing there. It’s tail seems fluffier and wilder than usual—almost as if the current tails are branching off into more tails—the telltale sign of an approaching evolution.

“Ember, please.” The Vulpix nodded and soft embers appeared in the air around it. They slowly gravitated to float above the coat and Allain, a few ghosting over to Rayzel but not many as to not disturb Minamo. Rayzel pulled a towel out of her backpack for Vulpix to stand on.

Sighing quietly, the small girl directed them towards the closest Alolan island.

3rd person’s POV (Allain)

The battle with Steven Stone and the following events had left him reeling. Literally and figuratively. In defense of the literal part, a battle with Kyogre and Groudon was definitely not supposed to be part of his losses today. Steven wasn’t really, either.

Allain grit his teeth and resisted the urge to scream. Charizard had dealt with enough today. But it was just so frustrating! He had worked his entire life to get to where he was today, bleeding and sweating for his goal, ready to do almost anything to get stronger. Mega-evolution was ultimately also a stepping stone. A very large steppingstone he just kept missing, apparently.

Sure, his battle with Steven had looked like it was close, but the truth was that he had already lost as soon as the elite had used his mega-evolution. Allain had once again been forced to rely on Lysandre; the other man’s goals were murky at best but Allain owed him a lot. 

This was too far. Kyogre and Groudon? And he had no right interfering in the battles of others. Allain really couldn’t deny that he hated that man sometimes.

That’s most likely why he coaxed Charizard downwards when he thought he saw something large dive underwater. The decent made his vision swim his Fire-Type’s wings strain, yet… 

He’s too proud to admit that he startles badly when a Pokémon he recognizes—but can’t quite remember the name of—surges out of the water with an almost pathetically small person seated on its back.  
————————

A small girl sits quietly under the shade of a huge oak tree, humming a soft tune. It effortlessly flows past her lips and blends with the wind and the wild, making the scene seem almost ethereal. The smell of a sea breeze floats nearby. The song picks up the pace before ending in a short crescendo of hums.

Standing up with a sigh, the young girl pulls her hair up and begins to tread home. With her hair out of the way, it becomes clear that a small Pokémon sits on her shoulder, nestled near her collarbone.

It's easy to tell that the child can be no older than eight years old, even while her gunmetal grey eyes stare ahead with a coldness that should be unfamiliar to one so young. 

There doesn’t seem to be a clear trail through the woods but every turn is made with a confident step that indicates she’s walked this trail many times before. The Pyukumuku yawns softly and it’s hand-like tail comes out to cling on to her bun and avoid getting jostled while she breaks into a sprint.

It’s not long before she bursts through the undergrowth onto a short cobblestone street and is met with what her life has been for the past seven years. A single street in its own corner of the universe, completely isolated. That just about sums up everything in Marshtown, even the name is plain and to the point.

Grey eyes scan for puddles and she skips over them, trying to keep her shoes dry and avoiding any cracks in the stone that may bring bad luck. It had rained recently and mist hovered above the town, making it seem even more unreal. 

The spell is broken by the excited giggles of children and her gaze falls over to the group of kids in front of the Pokémart and the taller one smiling down at them. He’s a trainer; if it wasn’t already clear by the three badges clipped on his hat, the Charmeleon flexing by his side would definitely give it away. A small jet of flame escaping its snout and it smirks, basking in the ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’.

”Show us your strongest move!” a girl shouts eagerly from the crowd. The trainer laughs imperially and nods, gesturing for his Charmeleon. They walk up to the road and with over-theatrical gestures, tell everyone to take a few steps back. "Flame, use Flamethrower!"

Seriously, flamethrower? The move itself isn't bad, but it's easy to dodge and looks better than it burns. It’s great for beginners and reliable, but not the strongest. Nowhere near. Especially considering the fact that your Charmeleon is a stage two evolution and that fire-types have a plethora of easy to learn, much stronger moves at their disposal. It’s a miracle he managed to catch an uncommon Pokémon. Also: naming your Fire-type Pokemon Flame? Plus ten for creativity.

Crouching, Charmeleon's mouth glew white hot for a few beats before expelling flames that grew until the entire road was blocked off by fiery chaos. The flames died down and the other kids cheered in awe, the girl in question going bright red and looking at her shoes, grinning stupidly. Parents clapped from nearby, no doubt watching over their kids.

Pyukumuku, fully awake now, did some inappropriate gestures, retreating away from the heat irritably.

“Hey, mister! What’s your big goal?” A little boy asks eagerly from the crowd, "how are you going to achieve your dream!"

She groans. 

The boy turns to face the path ahead, tapping his foot eagerly across the ground. He tilts his head back then whirls around fist-pumping the air. “My goal? I want to become the Pokémon Master! I’ve gotta’ be the very best!”

From then on, whatever happened became background noise.

Shoving her hands further into her pockets, she keeps walking with her head tilted down as she tries to go unnoticed. The smoke finally cleared and, hopefully, she would be able to arrive at her destination without any further delays... when the trainer took notice of Pyukumuku waving around frantically.

He smiled at her, looking down as if she were a mere child and he was an adult, not a ten-year-old boy. “Do you want to come see Charmeleon?”

"Stop it, Bunny!" she hissed quietly, but Bunny seemed intent on grabbing the attention of everyone. Even if she really did want to look at the Charmeleon, a rare Pokémon in this area that she’d never seen before, no way was she going to actually take the trainer up on the offer to oogle at his Pokémon. Ducking her head down she began to walk faster.

”Woah, is she afraid of Pokémon?”

”I can’t believe she could ignore that offer, poor girl must be embarrassed.”

Great. Now the children could gossip too. The trainer boy seemed determined to not let up though. “Hey, is that a Pokémon on your shoulder? What kind, can I see?”

She broke out in a sprint, running past houses and lanes that led to more houses until she arrived at the very end of town where a small dirt road sat in between to rocks. A sigh of relief escapes her lips when she realizes that he didn't follow her.

Running down until the thickness of the leaves above blocked out any traces of sunlight, she called out quietly. “Drifloon?”

The wind suddenly picked up speed and whistled sharply, rustling the leaves and filling the forest with mysterious whispers. The air seemed to get thicker and life was sucked out of the air, a pair of glowing eyes appearing in front of the child only a few feet away. Bunny shivered.

The wind abruptly stopped. The world seemed to quiet before Drifloon floated out of the shadows, greeting them happily and holding out its feelers for her to grab onto.

Her grey eyes seem to laugh softly as she latches on. ”Geez, obligation to scare me every time huh.”

Drifloon closed its eyes happily and seemed content to just guide her forward. Their region was located near the edge of Unova, where it’s very rainy and dark making it a great place for Ghost-type Pokémon. Because. of their tendency to drain the energy of every living thing around them, it could sometimes mean that travelling alone wasn’t the best idea.

Speaking of Ghost-type Pokémon, it remained a mystery to her why they weren't more owned and cherished. People and Ghost Pokémon together fell into three categories: those afraid of them, the ones that don’t want to deal with the hassle of caring for them, and those who are completely obsessed to a point where it’s slightly disturbing and ruins the point of treating them as you would other Pokémon.

The debate over Ghost Pokémon is mainly centered around the fact that people automatically associate them with death, and rightfully so, because science seems to prove that some Ghost Pokémon really are the product of souls that have returned to earth, particularly those who went through the most emotional/physical turmoil. It’s believed that it ties in with the fact that Ghost-types have the lowest base happiness to begin with—they’ve come back to life only to not actually be ‘alive’. It would make sense that they would try to take some of the life from those around them and desire company. You see, it all becomes clear if you look at it logical—

Her face smooshed awkwardly into Drifloon’s body. 

'Drif-loon-oon,' It pointed towards the back window, 'loon-drif.'

They had arrived at an average enough looking two-story house, except for the fact that it was seemingly in the middle of nowhere and there was an abnormal amount of potted plants surrounding it. The house is on a slight hill, made of soft red bricks and a pale blue roof that has Ivy growing down the side of it and hanging of the edge. The small girl circles around back to the window near the back.

“Dad’s working below again? Of course,” she sighed and walked around the house towards the window, holding out Bunny. “Can you unlock it for us?”

Bunny reached out and it’s feeler unfurled, grabbing the lock and fiddling with it for a few seconds, then a quiet snap echoed and the window creaked open. 

“Great job,” she held her own hand out and Bunny hopped on, looking pleased with herself. Clinging on to Drifloon they floated up towards the window and she slid in, opening it wider for the Balloon Pokémon to enter.

Standing up, she brushed herself off and called out: "Dad? Are you in the basement?"

The silence was her answer. Sighing in exasperation but also with thinly veiled fondness the child went into the kitchen, pulling out two veggie burgers from the freezer and turning on the stove-top to fry them. Drifloon floated ahead of her, no doubt going to go find her father earlier to help him in the lab a bit or warn him of her presence. A few minutes later, holding two plates and burgers, she walked through the hallway and down the stairs to the basement, nudging open the sliding door with her foot.

Halfway down, Bunny jumped into one of the small entrances of the tanks circulating around the house and swam down it, disappearing from view probably to eat or refresh herself, after all, she was a Water-type. The tank had been installed around a year ago to allow Bunny to circulate through the house (it was a summer when her dad had nothing much to do, typical of him) and it looked like a small glowing river embedded into the walls. She continues down the stairs.

Inside, she was greeted with a large room furnished with new looking hardwood floors and a high ceiling. The walls were painted a light blue-almost-white colour and the room seemed to sink into itself; a very large window lit up the front half of the room and caught most of the light, giving it a pleasant vibe and the back of the room seemed to get darker and led into a half-closed off room where computers and various papers layered the desks and walls. In between there in the hallway were two bookcases filled and placed in perfect organization. Various other pieces of furniture filled the gaps including a sofa and TV to the left of the window and a table with a microwave and coffee maker.

Her father was sitting near the window, desktop computer on his lap as he typed away. Upon hearing her enter the room, he turned and smiled warmly at her, his pale blue eyes lighting up, highlighting the dark bags under them and the slight slump in his shoulders. Drifloon was bringing him one of the many USBs in the tech drawer.

"I made burgers," she said simply, setting down the plates and pulling a sliding chair up next to him, handing the plate to him. 

”Rayzel, thank you darling!” he exclaimed gratefully, attempting to reach for the burger discreetly and not immediately devour and tear it to pieces. “Anything new happen?”

”I said call me Ray, dad, we’ve talked about this,” Rayzel looked at him pointedly, ignoring the question for obvious reasons. Drifloon made an affirming noise in the background.

”Aww, don't side with her Drifloon! But your name is Rayzel, Ray,” he grinned at her, “me and your mother could at least both agree on that.”

”I still can't believe you two chose to do that. Together you must have had such a hard time deciding between Rachel and Hazel...” She yanked out her ponytail in an attempt to relax more into the conversation, black strands spilling over her back and shoulder.

”Of course! That’s why we named you that. The perfect combination,” he attempted to smile but the wrinkles around his eyes stopped it from being sincere, and Rayzel decided not to push him anymore. "So about your day?"

"Nothing happened, as usual," Rayzel paused, rethinking and contemplating whether it was worth mentioning, "I actually did meet a trainer, acting all high and mighty in typical trainer fashion, but when he caught sight of me I may have ran away."

He laughed. "Sometimes I find it hard to believe your only seven, why don't you want to play with other kids your age?" his hand reached out to ruffle her hair. "Not that I would want you any different."

"That's because I'm not like other kids my age." She said seriously.

And it was true. Ever since she was young, she didn't quite fit in with the rest of the kids. Rayzel only started noticing when she started her first days of school though; the years before age ten, before every kid went out to accomplish their dream of being a Pokémon master or performer. It had all begun to become clear when they spent the entire first day talking about their goals and family, and then by the end of the first week and many hours she spent sitting alone at lunch, all they had learned was the names of the first three Unovan starter-Pokémon. She promptly returned home and demanded to be taken out, declaring that it was too easy and if one more person told her they were going to be the very best she may have to resort to violent measures.

But really! How many kids could stand just going out there with no planning or preparations what so ever, they couldn't be thinking of just winging it?! What gyms were they going to challenge first, what team would be statistically strongest to beat which gyms? And not to mention all the other competition! Which league would they challenge first and in what region, how would they get there? Already at age three, Rayzel thought most kids her age were idiotic.

After that declaration, her father had burst out laughing, his brown hair falling into his eyes as he hunched over, almost crying. Her mother had tried to go against it but ultimately failed against both of their antiques as her pale green eyes sparkled happily when she tried to conceal her own laughter. Rayzel was homeschooled after that. Perhaps it was because of her different upbringing, with her mother frequently gone on business trips and being mostly raised by her father, herself, and Drifloon.

It wasn't that her father was bad or anything, if only a bit of a workaholic. Thomas Kioshi was just... always and completely honest with her and never lied. As much as Rayzel admired that fact about him, it resulted in herself not really being able to enjoy a normal 'ignorance is bliss' childhood. Particularly when he told her why her mother would no longer be visiting.

Rayzel had always thought that her mother was the most amazing and inspiring person ever, even from a very young age. Maria Kennel was a famous actor and perfection in almost every way: she had white blonde hair that she kept in a short bob-cut hovering about her shoulders and the most entrancing light-green eyes ever seen. She was fit and beautiful at the same time from all the action movies she’d been in and a great mother to Rayzel. Even with her frequent absences, she always made Rayzel feel like a normal kid doing normal things with her mother.

Then one day she stopped visiting. It had been around the third month when she finally asked her father where she was and he had told her that he mother was probably never coming back. Rayzel had nodded (after all she was only five—nearly six—at the time), paused, then asked why.

Rayzel wished her memory was clearer, but the only things that really stuck out were seeing the pictures of her mother with two other children—both looking almost identical to her, flawless like her—and feeling a sort of numbness come over her. The next memory was if herself being held in her father’s arms as she sobbed against him.

Now though, she knew better. Her mother had found a family that she could be with all the time. It didn’t matter.

“Anyway.” Raizel interrupted the silence that fell on the room. “What are you working on now?”

”Well you see—”her dad called out to Drifloon who was floating around near the opposite side of the room, “could you pass me that, yes that, thanks!”

Plugging the USB into his computer, her father hummed as the program loaded then began to show her various pages he had been working on. Thomas was a research writer who collected data sent in by Professors from the Pokémon their trainers scanned with an assigned Pokédex. He had taken assignments from the Elite Four already even if not directly, and his books were renowned. Too bad that all the official Pokémon statistic books were written by writers under the government who were given the same code name to avoid tension in the workplace. Even books almost entirely written by one person were marked as “the staff at the research branch”.

As of now though, her father had fallen back into his engrossed work period and was busily tapping away at his computer. Sighing, Rayzel trudged back up the stairs.

”Drifloon, come! I can give you something to eat,” then added in as an afterthought, “dad probably forgot to feed you twice anyway.”

Drifloon followed her happily back up the stairs and Rayzel wondered not for the first time where Drifloon came from. She remembered that ever since she was born, even before she got Bunny at age four, Drifloon had been there. Growing up it had been the only Pokémon in the house (her mother's tended to stay in the cities she was filming at and her father had never owned any), but Drifloon always had a weird attachment to him and always helped him with work and played with Rayzel. She wasn't even sure if her father had caught it yet, though she supposed it didn't matter seeing as Drifloon wasn't leaving anytime soon. Rayzel knew almost nothing about it.

Hearing the sound of Pokémon food being opened, Bunny swam over and swung over to the table, landing on the towel set there for her and drying off. Rayzel tossed her some food and the Pokémon swung onto the child's shoulder after devouring them almost instantaneously; Drifloon, on the other hand, used Psychic and opened the window, carrying its food outside to do who knows what with it.

It was weird to think that someday she could do that. Once she turned ten, she was legally allowed to just get up and go start her own adventure, leave everything behind to go achieve her dream. That’s what most kids would do. And she was no exception! She wanted to leave Marshtown behind, but she sure as hell didn’t want to go wandering around aimlessly with nothing but a backpack, the power of friendship, and some orbs that you could hit and potentially capture Pokémon with.

That was another thing Rayzel found annoying: young and inexperienced trainers trying to catch every Pokémon in their sight! It didn't work that way! Or, well, at least it shouldn't! She believed that if the being was sentient, permission was an important thing. There was nothing wrong with dumb-but competent-trainers catching Pokémon who really wanted to join their team and have adventures, but most of the time it was noobs and their starters ganging up on small wild Pokémon who don't stand a chance against already battle trained Pokémon. Then, the trainer realizes that they want a stronger Pokémon, so they send that one back to the lab to never return.

Okay, I have to admit this was kinda written as me taking out my sadness of the fact that I'll probably never play a Pokémon game because of my parent's strict rule against any and all video games but what can you do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

this will probably be continued, but I'm sorta winging it and it only lightly ties in with the anime

Rayzel wakes up violently, seeing only the sun glaring into her eyes and feeling cold drops of water drip down her arm. Lumine startles awake next to her, crouching and instantly ready to fend of an attack.

It all comes back to her suddenly; this was her third day away from home and the beginning of her journey. She had taken a lift from a man volunteering at the Pokémon center she had stopped at to get Lumine his checkup in the next town over. 

The man was called Niro. He was just retrieving his Hydreigon when he noticed her inquiring about good places for aspiring Pokémon trainers to travel and suggested a training camp located on the top of the third tallest mountain in Unova. Niro offered to take her because it was nearby and as he was heading there himself.

Rayzel probably would have declined if it weren’t for the fact that Lumine jumped down from his perch on her shoulder and trotted up to his Hydreigon, they stared at each other for a moment—as if having some sort of silent conversation—before the Umbreon grinned and jumped onto Hydreigon’s shoulder. Hydreigon responded happily and nipped playfully at Lumine who respond by bouncing from Hydreigon’s neck to its left head.

Rayzel observed them critically, then sighed and nodded, accepting his offer.

Niro only laughed, but something observant and more meaningful glimmered in his eyes.

And now there they were, sitting on top of a mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my least fav by far oh my,,, god


	3. [Tower of God] Jyu Viole Grace intro. arc AU.

When Bam tells people about FUG, they most often tend to imagine a group made up of bloodthirsty killers and psychos, who take pleasure in destroying the delicate balance of the tower. And they wouldn’t be wrong. 

Bam just hasn’t told them about the more… odd encounters. Such as all the  _ crap _ he had to put up with as Jyu Viole Grace and with his reputation as a FUG slayer nominee. 

***

Horyang and Arkraptor both hit the wall after being sent flying by the downright insane wave-controller’s shinsoo. 

As soon as the elevator door slides shut behind the terrifying individual who nearly killed them all, the whole room breathes a collective sigh of relief. 

“That was so scary!” cried Miseng, hiding behind Goseng, who nodded in agreement. She was certain they all would have died had the timer not gone off. 

Wangnan sat down with a dull thump. “We almost didn’t make it.”  _ But maybe I won’t have to worry about loans... _

Arkraptor nodded, and leaned back, doing a fairly decent job of looking unbothered. “Yeah, we basically stood no chance against someone that powerful.”  _ Did you see his uniform? That looked like FUG. _

“I think we can beat him if we stick together,” said Horyang with more confidence than he likely felt, letting his devil’s arm revert to a wing. “A simple regular couldn’t be that strong...” 

The room fell into silence again as a mass thought hit everyone simultaneously. 

_ We’re all getting disqualified. _

  
  
Viole is tired. Of course, it’s a common factor in his life now (FUG does not tolerate failure; you work until the task is completed or die), but he’s just so  _ tired _ . Fighting is exhausting, killing even more so. 

His robes swished around him, making the FUG symbol seem all the more heavy. 

Regardless, he has has to keep going. He has people to find. 

The group he left behind in the elevator arrive soon after him. It’s unfortunate, he had hoped they would have backed out; intimidated by his power, maybe? It seems not. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> webtoon fans where are we

**Author's Note:**

> this is unrevised and likely never will be


End file.
